Where have you been
by shadows-turn-into-ghosts
Summary: Their story is quite interesting. It started with a trip to New York, a job she never wanted and a order of black coffee.
1. Chapter 1

Matsuri has always been a private person, very awkward and shy. She was never very good at making friends. But when she was around him she felt comfortable. She wasn't afraid to be herself. She wasn't afraid of rejection or self-judgement. They were the missing pieces to the unfinished puzzle.

They were meant for each other as cheesy as that sounds. This was because they both shared one big thing in common.

They were both broken.

His family ripped apart by death and hatred.

Her family ripped apart by lies and broken promises.

They were both damaged, physically and mentally.

He was brought up to believe that he was a monster. The reason, his mother tragically passed away while given birth to him. His father and siblings hating him for this and were constantly reminding him of his mothers death.

She was brought up to believe that all men were the same. They messed with women's hearts, leading them to believe that they would be loved and cared for. Once they have their fun they leave for someone "better". Her father and her past boyfriends were examples.

They were both brought up in an environment were the word "love" was considered a random definition in the dictionary.

Only their close friends know about their past. Only their close friends know about their insequreties. Only their close friends know about their fears.

It took a awhile before they even considered to fully trust each other. It took awhile before they realized their undeniable feelings for one another. It took a while before their friendship turned into something more.

Their story is quite interesting starting with a trip to New York, a job she never wanted and an order of black coffee.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Please tell me what you think and feel free to leave your thoughts. It will be much appreciated.**

**P.S: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto just the stories plot.**

**A&amp;F**

**shadows-turn-into-ghosts**


	2. Chapter 2

To say she was a little late was an understatement.

Matsuri was more then two hours late for her job at her local cafe. She was held back at school for cleanup but things got a little bit out of hand when she was accidentally locked in her classroom by her English teacher Kakashi. The stupid teacher was probably to engrossed in his perverted novel to not notice that she was there. She had to wait an extra half hour before she caught the attention of the schools janitor who unlocked the door before she legged it out of the classroom.

Now she was running as if her life depended on it.

This wasn't the first time she was late with different excuses each time . It might come off as tardy but shit happens. The only reason she has this job is because her and her friends are trying to save up for a much anticipated trip to New York. A few more months of ordering coffees and they will be on the earliest flight to the big apple.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the vibration of her phone in her pocket, she had forgotten to take it off silent. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her black smartphone and looked at the caller ID.

A picture of a beautiful pink haired girl with emerald green eyes appeared on her screen with the name "Sakura" in big blocked letters. She knew she was in for a scolding. Stopping at the traffic lights which were on red she slid the screen across answering the call.

"I can explain.." Matsuri huffed, out of breath from the running.

" What's your excuse this time? let me guess, you were held back by Guy sensei for another "youth" speech again"

"Hey you were there that time so you can't accuse me of lying" Matsuri exclaimed walking across the street as the lights turned green signaling it was safe to cross.

" Whatever Hinata is worried about you that's why I called, we've got you covered down at the shop so don't worry, it's a bit slow today actually" Sakura said with a sigh.

"Hey are you ok? you seem out of it"

"That's because i'm busy saving your ass, anyway's Naruto called earlier, asked me if I wanted him to pick me up early from work"

Naruto Uzumaki is Sakura's very serious boyfriend of two years with spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes and whisker marks on each cheek. The two met at a close friends house party and were immediately hooked on each other. It was a few months before she announced that they were official, with Sakura playing hard to get and Naruto flirting with other girls in order to make her jealous. It worked because a few weeks later they were holding hands and saying "I love you". He suited her being completely opposite to her with his energetic vibe and and his impressive urge to never give up, He excepts her for her hot headed self and has been faithful to her ever since.

"And you said yes?"

"Obviously, if it means getting off work early i'm there and anyways you owe me for all the times you were late and I had to cover for you" Sakura said with a knowing tone. "Besides I want to spend time with my blonde goofball" she said lovingly.

"Awwwwwww! your so in love, what time are you getting off at?" Matsuri asked as she turned the corner towards the cafe.

"6:30, Ino and TenTen are busy with their own shit so they won't be in today and Hinata is leaving around 8-ish to catch her bus so you will be closing up shop tonight"

Matsuri sighed "That's fair, ok I'm just outside the cafe now so i'll see you in literally 2 minutes"

"I'll be watching the seconds go by until you arrive"

"Bye Sakura"

"Bye"

Matsuri hung up the phone placing it in her pocket and looking up at the small cafe. It wasn't any Starbucks but it was very popular around the area. The walls were painted a pastel pink with two large glass windows on either sides which gave you a clear look at the inside of the cafe. The title was slightly faded and the letter "w" was missing from "SWEET TREATS" so the shop was now known as "SEET TREATS". They really have to get that fixed.

Matsuri took a breath before entering the cafe. Inside the walls were painted white with pictures of famous celebrities such as Elvis Presley and Prince. The cafe was based off of an 80's diner with the green and white striped leather-ed couches and the red tables. The jukebox sitting in the corner filled with classical songs.

As she made her way towards the counter she noticed a very familiar blue haired pearl eyed girl currently behind the cash register taking a customers order."There's my favourite Hyuga" said Hyuga looked up surprised but quickly relaxed when she realised who it was.

Matsuri and Hinata have been friends since they were both 6 years old. They both attended the same primary school together when they were kids. When Hinata was young she was picked on frequently because of her shyness around others making her stutter when she tried to talk to them. She was a quiet person and never really stood out making her an easy target for the bullies. One day when she was being picked on at lunch, Matsuri had enough and stood up for Hinata in front of the entire school. Since then the two have practically been attached by the hip bringing out the best in each other.

"I think I might be hallucinating because for a moment there I thought I saw my best friend Matsuri actually bothering to come to work, It's a bloody miracle" Hinata joked as she handed the customer their order.

"O shut up I was caught up in school today and came here as fast as I could"

"As long as your here that's all that matters" Hinata gave her a warm smile as she started wiping the counter down.

"Where's Sakura by the way?" Matsuri asked Hinata.

"Bathroom Duty" Matsuri grimaced when she heard this. Sakura and bathroom duty do not mix.

"Crap, that's not good" as soon as she said this the doors leading to the bathroom burst open to reveal a very pissed off Sakura with a mountain of cleaning supplies in her arms.

"I swear the next time I see another god damn smoke in the toilettes, I am going to shove that persons face in there and show them just exactly who their messing with" Sakura exclaimed as she dropped the pile of cleaning supplies to the floor removing her yellow cleaning gloves.

"Sending them to their grave is more like it" Matsuri muttered to herself as she picked up the supplies from the floor and brought them to the closet were they keep them.

"Well it's 6;15 now so I'm going to meet up with Naruto now" Sakura said as she hung up her brown apron and put on her brown suede jacked and grabbed her handbag from off the rack.

"I thought he was picking you up from work?" asked Hinata as Sakura gave her a hug goodbye.

"Change of plans, ever since we started dating he's been bragging about this ramen shop around the corner called "Ichraku" and how great the food is. So since he's picking me up early today I thought I'd treat him to his favourite food" Sakura gave Matsuri a quick hug before making her way towards the café doors.

"Ok then have fun, but not two much fun you crazy kids" Matsuri said with a smirk on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura turned around and stuck her tounge out at Matsuri. "Your just jealous of our relationship" she claimed before walking out the door of the café.

"That's the least of my worries" Matsuri shouted out to her. She then sighed and turned towards Hinata who was giving her a warm smile.

"Time for work" she sang and Matsuri groaned in response.

"Alright, what's my chores for today" she asked as she put on her apron and grabbed a tea towel from the sink.

"Just clean up tables 5 and 6 and mop the floor, I'll wash the dishes and the kitchen before I go"

"Aye-Aye captain" Matsuri gave her a fingered salute as she made her way over to the tables littered with rubbish, empty cups and unfinished food. "Ever thought of a bin?" she asked herself as she started to clean.

Before she knew it was a half hour before closing time. Hinata had just left to catch her bus leaving Matsuri to lock up the café. The place was practically deserted so she wasn't expecting any new customers not before someone asked for her assistance. She turned around and was met with green eyes.

Very beautiful green eyes.

His stare would almost come off as cold but Matsuri was to busy staring at his face to even notice. The man before her looked at least a year older than her. Probably around 18. He had dark red hair almost like a burgundy colour that shot up in different directions. He stood at a good height of 5'9 and he was slouched slightly with his hands in his pockets staring at her. He gave off a murderous dangerous vibe that practically screamed "Don't get close to me". Aside from that Matsuri couldn't help but feel as if she had seen him before. But from where?

"Can I get a black coffee please?" he spoke in a tone that made shivers run down her spine. It was deep and little husky which added to his hole dangerous vibe. Not that she cared.

The man in front of her was gorgeous.

"Uhm, sorry yeah of coarse" Matsuri squeaked as she typed his order into the cash register.

"Will that be all, sir?" she asked in a nervous tone. He hummed in response and reached into the back pocked of his jeans and pulled out his wallet.

"That will be 2.65 please" he handed her the exact change and she placed it into the cash register before handing him the receipt. She swiftly turned her back to him to make the coffee all the while feeling his intense gaze on the back of her head making her hands shake. When she had made the coffee she turned around to face him red faced and reached the drink out towards him.

"Here's your coffee sir" he didn't say anything but gently reached out and took the coffee from her grasp making their hands touch. They were surprisingly cold but being the middle of winter you can expect it from the cold weather. They were also soft. Very soft. They looked big enough for him to easily wrap his hands around her wrist.

He turned to leave but not before looking at her once more. He gave her a fox like smirk before making his way out of the caravan leaving Matsuri red in the face, heart pumping maniacally and barley breathing.

"Please come again" she whispered to no one in particular. She went home that night with mysterious red head on her mind and hoping that they could meet again someday.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Feel free to leave your comments and ideas. It will be much appreciated.**

**A&amp;F**

**shadows-turn-into-ghosts**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been two weeks since she has last seen him.

Two weeks since she has seen him.

Two weeks of sleepless nights just thinking about him and what he has been up two.

Two weeks since she actually bothered two come into work hoping and wishing for just by some miracle he will show up in all his sexy glory, sweep her off her feet and save her from all the coffee stained mugs and the stench of fully littered bins.

But then reality dawned on her and smacked her in the face.

It has been two weeks since she has last seen him.

And she has never been more confused in her life.

It is just one guy. One hot guy, but besides the obvious.

What makes him all the more different then all the other boys she has dated?.

Why does he have this way of paralyzing her to where her bones feel like mush and she can't get enough oxygen into her lungs? Why does his stare send thousands of butterflies into her stomach? Why does his voice sound like music to her ears? Why is he doing this?

She doesn't have any other explanation but to blame him for releasing these awakened feelings. It's his fault for her sleepless nights. His fault that she's feeling this way. It's his fault for putting unlikely dreams and fantasies into her head. He is the reason why she is mixed between fantasy and reality.

But she can't bring herself to care.

It has been a long day at the cafe today. The place had been extra packed at lunch and lets just say Matsuri has found new born respect for restaraunt, cafe and bar workers.

Customers are narky when their hungry. Matsuri had to hold back Sakura from punching one in the face for giving out about not getting the correct change. Sakura is stubborn so she didn't with the statement before the customer practically shoved the change into her face to show her she was indeed wrong. Let's just say Matsuri had to take over the cash register for the rest of the day.

Letting out a sigh she took her keys from out of her backpack and unlocked the door. She stepped inside the door and was immediately greeted with warmth from the heating. She closed the door behind her released her bag from her shoulders and took off her runners. Bare footed she made her way towards the living room and turned off the light.

"Dad you home?" She called out. Silence came her response.

"Either late at work or fucking some ass either way I don't care" she muttered to herself as she sat down on the couch letting out a sigh of relief. Grabbing the remote she turned on the tv changing to the music channel.

"And now for are number one hot spot we have "Miss Nothing" by The Pretty Reckless" came from the tv. Matsuri turned the volume up louder as she got up the couch and walked into the kitchen to make herself some noodles with the music from the tv playing in the background.

A few minutes passed. Taking out a bowl from the cupboard she poured the noodles into the bowl, placing the dirty pot into the sink to was for later and sat at the dining table eating her noodles. When she was finished she placed the bowl into the sink with the pot. As soon as she was done she was about to go upstairs when the sound of girlish giggling filled the house followed by a low chuckling. Matsuri stiffened immediately and hoped to good god that they wouldn't notice her. In all fairness they were both probably to drunk to notice.

"Let's take this upstairs baby~"

Matsuri practically gagged at the women's attempts at seducing, I mean seriously this is her dad we are talking about. The thought of it makes her sick.

"You go on ahead I have to get something in the kitchen real quick" she heard her father slur.

"Don't keep me waiting~" the women purred as she walked up the stairs teasingly wiggling her hips. Matsuri heard her dad whimper slightly before rushing into the kitchen where she stood clinging to the sink in a kung fu grip and biting her tongue to prevent herself from screaming at her father. Without making eye contact, she turned around slowly and focused her gaze on the floorboards, still keeping her grasp on the sink.

"Arn't you s'pposed to be 'n bed?" her father slurred but in a stern voice. Matsuri breathed heavily before responding.

"Aren't you supposed to be home before 11?" her voice shook in anger.

"This is the second time this week dad. Two women in one week are you fucking kidding me?" she was trying to keep her voice low but was finding it extremely difficult.

Ever since she was 13 she new there was something fishy about her dad. First it started off with coming home from work late, sometimes not coming home at all. Then it escalated to frequent trips abroad and nights out alone. He would come home drunk a lot which lead to pretty heated arguments with her mom. She caught him in the act when she was 14 after coming home early unexpectedly from school and finding him in a heated lip lock with someone who isn't her mom. He tried to reason with, begged her, even went so far as to bribe her with money in order for her to keep his little "meeting" a secret. She started to loose respect for her father. Then the divorce punched her in the gut and her mother left her alone to deal with his cheating ass. Since then she has not only lost trust in her father but in men all together. If her father was one then there really is no difference with men altogether. She has had boyfriends before but all of her relationships ended with either them cheating on her, or her breaking it off before they could.

"I'm not dealin' wi' this righ' now kay just hand me my wallet please" she looked up at her father with tears of rage in her eyes.

"You had 3 fucking years to deal with this dad, and I'm still waiting for the day for when we sit down and have this little talk, because I just can't wait to hear your pathetic excuses." she spat . A sudden force on her cheek shook her from her rant. Slowly with unshed tears falling from her eyes she looked up at father and gently toached her cheek.

"I said we'll deal wi' this some udder time now go to your room and fuckin' shu' up before I make ye" Looking at her father with pure hatred she grabbed his wallet from on top of the microwave were he always leaves it, stormed up to him until they were eye level and shoved it to him with force.

"Go to hell" she murmured. She stomped across the living room and up the stairs but not before stopping half way leaning over the banisters and shouting "Have fun with your colleague" she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Her body was filled with so much rage and pressure she just wanted to scream and shout out her hatred. Instead she sobbed. Her legs unable to hold her weight she collapsed on the floor and curled up into a ball. Enclosing her hand around her mouth she tried to muffle out her crying. She was so sick of drama. She was so sick of her father and his constant womanising. At this point she was sick of her life.

All night she lay on her cold bedroom floor listening to the grunts and thumps coming from the opposite room beside her.

"Why is life so cruel?" was the question that was on her mind all night long.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Please review and leave comments if you want.

Thanks for all your reviews and patience. You guys are awsome!

A&amp;F

shadows-turn-into-ghosts


	4. Chapter 4

"what's that?"

Matsuri looked up to see her favourite pink haired friend looking at her with confusion and surprise.

"What's what?" she asked in a bored tone looking down at the cups and mugs she was washing in the sink.

"What's that on your cheek...wait-wait a minute are you wearing makeup?" asked Sakura pointing to Matsuri's right cheek. That so happens to be the cheek that she got slapped by her father. Matsuri tried to act calmly as she possibly could.

"Is it really such a crime that I decided to wear makeup?"

"No,but what is a crime is the fact that your cheek is darker than the rest of your face, it's not the right shade. And the fact that you only put foundation on your cheek and didn't bother to put any on the rest of your face. Seems kind of suspicious don't you think.

Matsuri knew she had been caught. Sakura had always had this thing of knowing when something is wrong. Plus she has great analysing skills. Seriously she could consider being a detective if she wasn't so passionate about becoming a nurse. She tried to come up with a good excuse quickly so she just said the first thing that came into her head.

"I was in a rush" she stated nervously. She turned to look at Sakura who by the looks of her was not buying her stupid excuse.

"You were in an hour early today which doesn't match your punctuality at all and you've been drying the same cup since I came to talk to you so I know that your nervous and that your hiding something from me" Sakura took a step back and folded her arms with a knowing look. Matsuri took a deep breath and crouched down to put the cup she was drying into the press underneath the sink were the mugs and cups are usually kept. Slowly she stood and turned to stand in front of Sakura. In a quiet murmur without even looking at her face she said;

"My dad, he's been drinking again, brought up some whore, kept me up all night with their screaming"

A pregnant silence followed as she looked up at her friend but couldn't see her expression as her fringe was covering her eyes, but she knew she was pissed by the fact that her hands were clutched to the point were her knuckles turned white. It took her a while before she could come out to her friends about the relationship between her and her dad. The least she wanted was sympathy but after telling them, they were instantly supportive, protective and not to mention pissed. She was grateful that she had friends like them by her side. She felt as if they were her real family.

"That bastard why didn't you call me?!"

What is she fucking deaf? did she not listen to a word she just said? Read between the fucking lines women and brainstorm possible reasons why she couldn't have called you. Here's a wacky thought, maybe you should take out your laptop, put your thinking cap on and watch a marathon of Dr Phil, because usually when a person was just physically abused by their father the last thing that's on their mind is to call someone. Why?...because their to fucking scared to and feel that if they're dragging their loved one's into their own situations it would just be a burden for them. That's why Matsuri was scared to tell her friends in the first place thinking that they would be dragged into her mess. She want's to deal with her own problems without anyone's help.

She had to learn the hard way of growing up.

"Well I was a little busy with all of the drunk madness happening and my undying hatred towards my father, and the fact that I got fucking bitch slapped because "old man" didn't like the idea of his daughter calling him out on a very sensitive topic for both parties. Do you seriously think that calling you or any of my friends for that matter would make me feel any better after the bullshit that I had to deal with?"

She knew she was being harsh, but she seriously needed to stop trying to help her. This is her life, her dad and her problem not anyone else's.

Sakura looked taken aback by her statement. A look of worry and hurt washed over her eye's as she loosened the grip of her fists to take each of Matsuri's hands into her own. Gripping them tightly she said in a soothing voice;

"Matsuri, I'm not going to pretend that I know what's going on because we both know that I have no bloody clue alright. But that's the thing I don't know what's going on, and whether you believe it or not I'm always gonna worry about you. Your like a sister to me. I consider you family. That's why it hurts so much to know that my little sister is being abused by her own flesh and blood. You know, we hear these story on the news that some kids are tortured, damaged...even killed by their parents. It scares the hell out of me to think that this could be you and I don't want you to suffer Matsuri. I know I may act like a bith most times but I'm only trying to protect you. Yeah it's a weird way to show your protection but I need you to be fully honest with me alright. No more secrets, no more lies. Am I clear?"

Matsuri tightened her grip on Sakura's hands and with tears in her eyes looked up at Sakura with a big grin.

"Crystal" with a relieved sigh Sakura pulled Matsuri into a big hug. It's moments like this where Matsuri was most grateful to have Sakura as a friend. She can see why Naruto is so attached to her. She has a hard shell on the outside but a heart of gold on the inside.

"You can't make me stop worrying Matsuri" Sakura whispered in her ear.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't try" Matsuri released her hold on Sakura and gave her a cheeky grin. Sakura just rolled her eyes as she patted her friend on the head.

"Yeah Yeah whatever now finish up with those dishes or we won't get off early" Sakura said in her normal stern voice.

"Eye eye captain" Matsuri exclaimed with a mock salute. Turning around to her previous work she washed the remaining dished in the sink, dried them and placed them back into the press.

20 minutes had passed and she had finished with the washing and drying. Looking around the shop she noticed the place was as dead as a door nail. Considering Tuesday's were usually a slow day she was glad that she could get off early for the day. She was in desperate need of a well deserved bath and a catch up of her favorite tv show 'Black Orphan'.

Releasing her hair from her bobbin she quickly straightened out her mid shoulder brown locks and began to untie her apron when she heard someone coughing from behind her, probably in need to get her attention. With a huff she quickly turned around not even looking at the person in front of her and turned on the cash register.

"You made it just in time, we were just about to close shop, can I take your order?" she looked up to see a hypnotising pair of green eyes she was all to familiar with. And a shocking head of red hair.

After two weeks of countless sleepless nights and daydreams, she finally had met him again. In person. With a bruise on her cheek.

Her eyes widened at the realization as she pulled her hair over half of her face to try to camouflage the redness of her cheek. He stood in all his glory in a pair of black combats, crimson trousers sagged at the hips, a plain white T-shirt and a leather jacket. His hair was tasseled and standing up in different directions and there was still dark circles under his eyes. He just stared at her for a while without saying a word, which made Matsuri quite uncomfortable. Something about it just made it seem, kind of perverted. Either he doesn't have manners or he is very open with checking someone out right in front of them. After what seemed as a decade he finally spoke in a low, husky voice;

"Black coffee please"

Matsuri had to literally clutch the counter in order to keep herself from falling on her face. Typing the order with shaky fingers and irregular breaths into the cash register she looked up at him and out of breath, asked;

"Will that be all" with a grumble as a yes she told him the total price. He gave her the exact change and she put into the cash register and began to make the coffee.

2 minutes later she put the cup on the counter for him to take. "Enjoy" she smiled and hoped she didn't look constipated. He reached his hand out to take the coffee but instead gently cupped her cheek in his palm. Matsuri stopped breathing and looked at him with wide eyes. He stared at her cheek for a moment before staring into her eyes.

"What happened" he asked in a hard voice. Matsuri took a deep breath before clutching his wrist and removing his hand away from her cheek immediately missing the warmth.

"Don't you think your being a bit to formal?" she asked trying to change the topic. He was silent as he studied her face with his cold green eyes taking the coffee from the counter he left before telling her;

"Be careful, the world is a cruel place, it will only just get worse in the long run"

Matsuri released the breath that she was holding and stared at the spot where he just stood, his words repeating inside her head. She didn't even notice Sakura coming in from the back asking if she wanted to walk home together. Matsuri zoned out and just thought to herself;

"What is he trying to say?"


	5. Chapter 5

She sat in the back of the class watching the clock as it ticks away the seconds she will never get back.

With legs folded underneath her desk, and pencil in her mouth she watches as the hands slowly move clockwise. The ticking sound almost taunting her with the taste of freedom at her fingertips. She bites her pencil as the clock turns 3'oclock.

Only 10 more minutes before school is over.

Only 10 more minutes before her shift starts.

Matsuri gives a loud sigh as she releases her grip on her pencil leaving the taste of wood on her tounge. She glances down at her maths book and tries to recall what exactly they were revising. Not that it really matters, maths is one of her weaker subjects. Even if she did understand what's going on it wouldn't benefit her because by the next day, everything that she would have learned would have flown out of her head, replaced with other matters she was dealing with.

Matters such as him.

Matsuri stiffened in her chair as the memories flooded back to just a month ago when she had her strange and almost off-putting second encounter with the mysterious red head. You would of thought that after two meetings that she would of gotten his name by now, but he came across as someone who wasn't very comfortable with giving out personal information, even if it was as simple as asking his name.

Raising her arm she gently touched the cheek that had been slapped, trying to remember his touch. His hands felt warm and smooth as if he just spent hours scrubbing his hands and putting on moisturiser. His eyes were so full of mirth and understanding as if he could see right into her soul, but he gave off an aura of such rage that could only be described as wanting to murder someone. His lips looked so soft that she was attempted to just reach over the counter top, grab him by the collar and kiss him right there.

Realising what she just thought Matsuri furiously shook her head trying to delete images of him out of her mind. Clutching the sides of her desk she looked up at the clock once more.

3:08. Only two minutes left before freedom.

She stared at the board full of maths problems that had been solved and noticed the teacher writing down the homework. She quickly jotted the questions down and was then rewarded with the sounds of the school bell indicating the end of school. Her maths teacher Kurenai turned around to stand in front of her student.

"Alright class well continue this the next day. Please take down your homework off the board and actually attempt it this time" she said in an agitated manner. Matsuri quickly gathered her stuff and made her way towards the door, but before she could leave she was stopped by her teacher.

"Matsuri can I talk to you for a minute"

Biting her lip, she turned to look at her teacher. She stood in front of her with long black silky hair and deep brown hues. Her lips were painted with a bright red lipstick and her knee length red dress did nothing to hide her small but profound baby bump, courtesy of her fiancé Asuma who just so happens to be the most ruthless football trainer her school has ever had. Her nails were painted purple and her feet were dressed in brown gladiator sandals. Despite her warm and friendly appearance, Kurenai can be very strict when it comes to students behaviour and work in school. Matsuri knew why she wanted to talk to her and she wasn't in the mood for another lecture.

"What's up?"

"I was looking through some documents, particularly your school documents. It was pretty interesting to discover that your assignments dew for different classes were never handed up, also the fact that you haven't been paying attention in class, or to your studies"

With a incoherent sigh Matsuri seated herself on the nearest desk and hunched over so that her elbows were resting on her thighs. with her hair covering her face she spoke.

"Kurenai no matter how many times we have this conversation we both know that it's not gonna lead us anywhere. I have other things on my mind than some stupid school project that means nothing."

"That "stupid school project" cost for 20% of your overall grade. If you don't hand it up sooner or later you will miss this opportunity and you will regret it in the future"

With a scoff Matsuri lifted her head up to glare at her teacher.

"I've done far more worst things that I regret more, than a stupid project. I don't care if it costs 20% of my grade even with it I'm still gonna fail the bloody thing and then what Kurenai, your gonna scold me some more until I bow down on my knees for forgiveness. Huh! your getting your hopes up"

"I'm just looking out for what's best for you Matsuri, your ruining your life by doing this. What are you gonna do for the rest of your life? keep taking orders from that café of yours?"

"If it gets food on the table and helps me with the bills I'll try my fucking best"

She knew this was going to far but how could she just judge her like that?! She wasn't brought up the easy way. Her life wasn't handed to her on a silver platter. She didn't have anyone to say "Welcome Home" to anymore. She doesn't have anyone to trust anymore. Her man-whore of a father can't be trusted because at every chance he gets he spends her money on strippers and poker and sex, not even thinking about going around to the chipper and getting her a bag of chips while he's out. Matsuri can stand for a lot of things but she will not stand for being judged. Especially when it was coming from some who she felt was a second mom to her. She can't take this judging bullshit anymore.

"Matsuri, please!, I know your mom wouldn't want you to throw your life away-"

Matsuri practically jumped from the chair, it screeching back from the impact."Don't you dare talk about my fucking mother in front of me!" She muttered while glaring at Kurenai.

"Don't act as if you know what I have been through. You have no idea how much I have suffered just because my parents were both too selfish to put their child's needs before their own."

"Matsuri calm down-"

"No, I'm sick and tired of people telling me that they know how it feels when they consider the worst day of their life would be if they lost their phone charger or something. I have had it up to here with the "I'm sorry" and "Everything is fine Matsuri" and the "Momma will be home soon pet don't worry". When will that be. It has already been 7 years, no post card, no address, no phone call or email. So don't tell me that my mom want's what's best for me cause if she did she would taken me along with her instead of leaving me with her burden".

"Matsuri listen, I'm just trying to say that-"

"Save it Kurenai, cause as far as I'm concerned, nobody wants a girl with a fucked up soul".

Feeling angry and overwhelmed, Matsuri furiously ripped open the classroom door and marched out of the school, leaving Kurenai staring at the empty desk she stood at.


	6. Chapter 6

After her fight with Kurenai, Matsuri was feeling, to put it simply, like shit.

She got no sleep the night before after waking up three times with the same nightmare which involved a past memory with her mother.

She lay curled up in her bed with her hands covering her ears, hoping to block out her parent's screaming. This happens quite regularly in her home. They always fight about the same thing. Him yelling at her about how controlling and deceitful she was. Her yelling at him about how pathetic and unfaithful he was. But this time was different. This time it was serious.

Even at ten years old Matsuri knew that her parents couldn't live like this. It was just unhealthy, their relationship, or lack of rather, was just to much for any human being to take. The only thing that really kept them together was their countless arguments. It was almost like a routine. She would go out and work all day. Come home to find her husband drunk and stinking of cheap perfume. She would throw and hit things. He would scream how much better she was in bed then her. She would tell him to go screw himself and threaten to leave for good. He would apologise and promise it would never happen again only to break his promise the next day.

Curling up tighter with her knees under her chin Matsuri took her hands from her ears only to hear a bit of a sentence.

"-your not taking my child away from me".

Matsuri froze and heard the sound of sobbing and loud footsteps thumping up the stairs only to soften when they stopped outside her bedroom door. With a sniffle her door opened to reveal her broken hearted mother with tears staining her cheeks and a forced wobbly smile.

"Hi princess, you alright?"

Matsuri moved to sit up in her bed bringing the duvet with her to clutch to her mouth slowly nodding her head.

"That's good, mommy was afraid daddy and I would have woken you up. Can't you sleep?"

Matsuri nodded her head again.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you do?"

She didn't even have to ask as her mother silently walked up to her daughters bed to pull the duvet around both of them and cuddle into her, hugging her tightly. Her mother combed through her hair while she listed to her mom's heartbeat through her chest.

"I'm gonna get you out of here soon Matsuri, I promise you. Just wait for me ok?"

To tired to say anything Matsuri nodded her head as her eyes closed letting sleep take over. She heard the desperate plead of "I love you" from her mom before she was met with darkness.

She woke up the next morning to no one beside her, an half empty house and a departing letter from her mother.

* * *

Sometimes she would think back on that day and wonder, what would it be like if she did stay?. Life certainly wouldn't be as better as it is now. There would still be fighting and cheating and lying, but at least she could come home everyday knowing that there would be someone who is sober, to tell her "Welcome Home". She dreamed about leaving with her. Running away to somewhere exotic like Africa or somewhere exciting like Japan, but at the end of the day it was all wishful thinking. What's done is done, she can't go back and change the past. No matter how bad she want's to.

But at least she still has the future to go through. Even though the present might not be as great as she wanted to be, but she already has a goal. She is going to move out of her house and travel the world. She likes to think that she got her adventure streak from her mother. Dating isn't exactly part of the deal. She's been through enough drama with boy's already and a certain someone has been invading her mind for the past few months. It's been getting kind of annoying lately. Why doesn't he just show up and sweep her up her feet already. Matsuri suddenly felt like the saddest human on the planet right now. looking up from the cash register Matsuri looked up towards her friend Sakura who was busy washing the tables with her earphones on.

"Sakura?"

She didn't even give her a glance, continuing to clean the tables.

"She always has her earphones on with her music full blast. It's like their attached to her or something"

Making her way over to stand in front of Sakura, Matsuri ripped Sakura's red earphones off her head.

"Hey, I was kind of busy listening to tha-"

"Sakura, your my friend right?"

Sakura gave her friend a distressed look.

"No Matsuri I'm your pimp, of coarse I'm your friend what kind of stupid question is that?"

"So you know that as my friend it is your duty not to lie to me?"

Sakura dropped the wet cloth on the table in order to cross her arms over her chest and raise her eyebrow.

"Sure, what are you trying to say here?"

Sighing loudly Matsuri,without losing eye contact placed her right hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Am I a sad excuse for a human being?, answer me honestly."

Sakura looked at Matsuri in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"Am I a sad excuse for a human being? be honest"

She looked at Matsuri in silence not showing any emotions. After a few minutes of staring she put her hand over her mouth to hide the grin that was forming.

"Sakura it's not funny, your best friend is having an emotional day and is asking for some comfort and all you do is laugh in my face? so much for reassuring"

Matsuri turned around to go back to the counter when Sakura grabbed her shoulder stopping her.

"Matsuri, why would you ask me such a ridiculous question, of course not, although some might say you need a little more help than others."

"Your enjoying my pain aren't you?"

"Very much so"

"Masochist"

Sakura gave Matsuri a warm smile before turning back to the tables. Matsuri stayed standing and watched her. Their was just something about Sakura that made you amazed. She has the warmest heart to those who she cares about and the coldest heart to those she doesn't. Her natural pink hair and rare emerald green eyes glistened in the dimmed sunlight giving her a look of elegance and sophistication. Matsuri would always wonder how lucky Naruto is to have her. Sure she has a very bad temper and can be a hot-head at the worst of times, but she is also loyal, beautiful and intelligent. She was grateful for her friendship with Sakura the most.

"Have you seen him around these days?"

Matsuri snapped out of her daze and looked at Sakura.

"Have I seen who?"

"You know, that red head that your swooning over. Seriously Mat we could hear your panties dropping from a mile away."

Matsuri chocked on her own spit and stared at Sakura with burning red cheeks. Couldn't she have put in a less embarrassing way?

"No I have not and I probably will never see him again except in my dreams and my fantasies"

"Is that what the question was about"

Matsuri looked at the ground with embarrassment before looking up at Sakura bashfully through her fringe.

"Maybe"

With a sigh Sakura slowly massaged her nose with her fingers. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked off to the glass windows looking out at the sunset over the buildings.

"Seriously I never took you as someone to stress over a guy"

"Well isn't this an amazing discovery"

With a giggle Sakura released her hair and looked straight into Matsuri's eyes.

"Hey Mat, do me a favour will you?" she said gently taking Matsuri hand.

"Sure anything Sakura"

Tightening her grip on Matsuri's hand, Sakura took a deep breath before saying..

"Don't let boys try to change you, not even if you don't realise it. I've gone through that once and I don't want you to repeat the same mistakes I did. No matter how much you care for them. Understand?"


	7. Chapter 7

The night was frosty and the air was cold. The streetlights guided her home as she listened to the music that was blaring through her earphones.

It was the middle of January. A new year, a new start. Although Matsuri new in her heart that nothing would be different or would change. There was nothing to change for. Nothing to be excited for. Well maybe the trip to New York which is coming along fine as far as money was concerned. Other than that she still had to deal with her fathers hazards, and Kurenai breathing down her neck about her exams and graduation. "You won't succeed in life if you don't at least put in the effort and try" she says. "You'll ruin your life" she says. "Your mother would want this for you" she says. Nothing on a piece of paper would ever come of any use in her life that's for sure. Even those who do exceptionally well won't be happy with their lives at the end of the day. Life is just full of disappointment.

Matsuri let out a sigh and pulled her scarf up higher to keep her warm. It was a nice night tonight. Not a cloud was left in the sky. Stars glistened in the black but the moon outshined them all. If only she could be a star she thought. Not a care in the world. It just sits there decorating the sky as if it were an ornament on a Christmas tree. It brings people hope and calms people down when they are particularly stressed or worried about something. There is nothing dark about a star. All its made up of is light.

It was only as she let her gaze linger away from the sky that she realised no music was playing. Crap, her phone must of died.

Taking off her earphones she let them rest on her neck as she dug her hands deeper into her pockets trying to keep them warm. More cautious then ever she picked up her pace and continued to walk down the path towards the local newsagent. The sound of her footsteps accompanied her, not just hers, but someone else's.

Slowing down her pace she casually looked over her shoulder to see who was behind her and saw a tall dark figure who's walking stopped as soon as she looked over. More curious than ever Matsuri came to a halt and turned around fully to face the figure. Swallowing, her throat surprisingly dry she asked;

"May I help you?"

It was as if time had stood still. The figure took a few steps forward before stopping underneath the lamp light above, that way she could see clearly. She was generally surprised to see who it was as her eyes widened and her breath hitched in anticipation. The red head stared at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"Not anything in particular" he replied voice croaked. Well, in all her dreams she never thought she would ever see him again. His name she reminded herself. 'I need to know his name'.Clearing her throat she asked;

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" he asked.

"No I know who you are just, who are you?"

"Gaara." What a peculiar name. Peculiar, but in a good way.

"Gaara" she repeated with interest.

"Correct."

"Well Gaara, what exactly are you doing out here at night?"

"I could ask yourself the same question" he now stood in front of her green eyes staring back at her.

"I had work at the café but you probably already know that by now, what's your excuse?"

He looked off to the side as if he was questioning if he should answer her or not.

"I was protecting" she looked at him confused.

"Protecting? protecting what?" she asked

"You" he looked at her again with a unreadable emotion.

"Me?" she stood there in shock and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, or the fact that she was now roasting in her coat and scarf. Clenching her fists she asked, "Why would you need to protect me?"

"Your bruises are gone" He gently grabbed her cheek as he expected her face. She cringed under his touch, hoping that the light didn't make her massive tomato face noticeable.

"Um y-yeah they're gone"

"He didn't do it again did he?" his voice sounded stern and angry. She took his hand of her face and took a step away from him avoiding his stare by looking at her shoes.

"No, not yet at least" she took a deep breath before looking up into his eyes.

"Were you following me?" she asked

"Yes" he replied.

"Do you do this often?"

"Yes"

"Since when?"

"Since I first met you in the coffee shop". Matsuri looked away from him, his stare was becoming too intense for her to handle.

"You want to protect me?" she asked

"Yes" He replied. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Walk me home then?" she received a ghost of a smile as they began to walk side by side. There was a silence between them. Not awkward but not comfortable either. It was a bit tense walking with him. "I want to protect you", those words repeating over and over in her head. It was strange to think that they barely even new each other and he was already looking out for her. It felt weird knowing that someone was protecting her. That someone was watching her every move on the look out in case she is in any source of danger. It felt weird knowing that all that time, those weeks those months, she was thinking about him when he was closer to her than she thought. She took at small glance at him, realising that he was looking at her.

"Whats wrong?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your a lot shorter than I remembered" her eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"Thanks for telling me the obvious" she muttered into her scarf.

"I like short girls" he said looking ahead of him not noticing that Matsuri had almost tripped over her own feet.

"That's nice to know" they both fell into silence again. She realised that they were coming nearer to her house. She didn't want to leave. Didn't want to deal with her dad who was most likely drunk or at least on the verge of becoming drunk. She didn't want to leave him. But sadly she knew that she had to. Stopping in front of her house porch she turned towards him.

"That thing you told me, about the world being a cruel place and it will only get worse in the long run, why did you tell me that" He looked at her for a long while before looking up at the sky and saying;

"Lets just say we have more in common than you think we do" he looked at her one last time before turning around and walking away from her out into the darkness.

As she entered her house, waiting until he was out of sight, she ran upstairs to her bedroom and crashed onto her bed. The last thing she thought of before darkness took over her was his last words "we have more in common than you think we do".


	8. Chapter 8

Why was she here?

Does she really need to be here? Its not like it's extremely important or anything, except for the fact that that girl was getting a little too close for comfort.

This is bad, really bad. Why is she touching his arm that way? why isn't he stopping her? What does that girl have that she doesn't? Well Sakura already new the answer to that one.

She doesn't have an ugly, massive, forehead.

Who was she kidding? it wasn't just because of that, in general she's drop dead gorgeous. Why wouldn't any guy not want to date that. She has everything a guy could ask for. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, slim waste, reasonably sized breasts, big hips, perfect skin. But out of all the guys why did she have to choose him?! Sakura new the answer to that one to.

Sasuke Uchia, with his perfect black spiky hair and his perfect black eyes and his perfect face, he's basically every girls dream boy.

It's not fair. Ever since Sakura could remember all she wanted was for Sasuke to except her. To notice her, to even just talk to her and have a normal conversation with her. But she new that would never happen. He just thinks of her as an annoyance. He doesn't notice her, he doesn't even look at her. Every time she would try to talk to him he would just ignore her, pretend she didn't even exist as if she was a waste of space. Then there was the whole "billboard brow" incident which probably made him look down on her more. She knows she doesn't have a chance. She knows he's never going to notice her, never going to except her, never going to give her the time of day. She knew that but...

Why was she here?

Feeling her eyes start to burn with tears she quickly ran out of the bar and out into the fresh air. Once she was outside she fell to her knees and started to sob.

She new coming to this party was a bad idea. She new he was going to be there and probably hook up with some girls, but of coarse being her hopeful self she thought that maybe she had a chance, maybe this could be her chance to impress him, to get closer to him. She must be really naïve.

Furiously rubbing her eyes she tried to calm down by taking deep breaths. There's no point in being here anymore. After taking her first few steps planning to leave she was stopped by a warm hand grabbing her arm

"Hey Sakura, where are you going?"

Out of all the people why did it have to be him. Not wanting him to see her cry she ripped her arm away from his grip.

"Go away Naruto, it's none of your business" her throat was sore so her voice came out in a silent whisper. She just wanted to go home.

"Sakura" Naruto said grabbing her arm again "Turn around"

She was too embarrassed to do so, so he swiftly turned her around and after seeing her tears his blue eyes softened.

"Why are you crying? did someone try to do something? who made you upset Sakura? Tell me so I can go beat their ass"

"Stop it Naruto there is nothing you could do that will make me feel better so just drop it!"

"Was it Sasuke again?" his grip on her arm tightened. His mouth was set in a line as if he was trying to hold in his anger. His eyes quickly turned from soft to anger.

"Why do you care so much? huh? why are you getting so angry your not the one who got hurt you dumbass"

"Damn it Sakura when you get hurt I get hurt, that's what happens when you like someone you want to protect them"

She stopped struggling and looked up at Naruto. Why? He's lying right? He must be lying? Why is he saying this to her? Why is he lying to her?

She didn't hold back her tears this time as she started to sob while shouting at him.

"Why? Why do you like me Naruto? What would you want with a girl like me I'm completely fucking useless. I'm an ugly assed bitch with a massive forehead and anger issues. I'm not pretty like most girls and I don't have anything to offer you. I've tried so damn hard trying to get the guys to notice me, but they never do. They never notice me. All I want is to be excepted but they won't even give me the time of day. I'm just tiered of being hurt all the time. I don't want to get hurt anymore. So don't fucking lie to me Nar-"

"What do you know about how I feel? Don't you dare tell me that my feelings are false? Don't you ever call yourself ugly or useless again because that's not true. Those guys are assholes to not notice what's in front of them. They don't deserve your affection, They don't deserve your love, They don't deserve you."

Looking at the ground she tried to ignore his eyes but he wouldn't let her as he gently grabbed her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him.

"I will never hurt you, I'll spend the rest of my days trying to prove to you how beautiful you are, how much you mean to me. I'll never get board of you because you light up my day. Your smile alone makes my world turn upside down. I like you just the way you are, so just be you".

One of his hands went up to cup her cheek while the other that was holding her arm went around her waist pulling them in closer. He rested his forehead against hers and gently rubbed his nose against hers which made her giggle.

"Don't show that smile to any other guys, only show it to me and me only" Sakura lifted her arms to rest around his neck combing her fingers through his hair.

"Protective much" she got a cheeky grin as a response. "Only with you" he said before pressing his lips against hers in a slow and passionate kiss. As their lips moved together and Sakura continued to play with his hair, she forgets about Sasuke, forgets about the pain she had endured. All she thinks of is Naruto.

"Sakura"

She looks at her boyfriend in shock. "What did you say?"

He chuckles and grabs her hand as they're walking together. "You seemed to be off in a gaze. What were you thinking about?"

Giving a warm smile and a tight squeeze of reassurance she says "Just thinking about how much of an idiot you are".

"Sakura your so mean" he gives her a pout and pulls her in towards him so now he has his arms around her giving her temple a kiss.

"But you still love me though"

"In your dreams, Naruto" He new she was lying.


End file.
